Unexpected Visit
by Lurid Pixie
Summary: Black gets an unexpected visit from someone while he's in hiding. Lime, m/m situations, AU


Unexpected Visit  
By: Lord Xing  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Romance/AU  
Lime  
Slash  
Pairing: Lupin/Black  
Spoilers: Possible spoiler for the end of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.  
Rating: R  
Archive: If you ask before you take, we'll both be a lot happier.  
Feedback: It would be greatly appreciated.  
Story blurb: Black is in hiding but he gets a visitor he wasn't expecting. Though, it turns out to be a VERY pleasant visit, indeed...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any variations/continuations of the books/movies/cartoons/shows/games, or any of the characters. I am NOT making money off of this, or any other, fanfiction. This fanfiction is PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY.  
  
Warnings: Implied sex, male/male situations, pretty plot less, possible OOCness, alternate universe, short...  
  
Remus Lupin walked toward the rickety looking old house. No, it wasn't the Shrieking Shack. It was an old farmhouse. The woods around the farmland were dark and foreboding, and the farmland itself had obviously not been used for a VERY long time. It was overgrown and didn't look very inviting. The farmhouse itself was large and could probably fit several people in it to live there.   
  
"Well, its obvious as to why he chose this place to move to." Lupin said to himself, as he walked through the ridiculously high weeds and grass that towered even over him. He certainly hoped there were no ticks or snakes in this overgrowth of plant life, but he figured that was too much to hope for. So, he settled for hoping that he didn't run across any snakes and the ticks and other insects did not attach themselves to him or any parts of his bag or clothing.  
  
When he finally reached the porch that led to the front door of the old farmhouse, he didn't bother knocking. He figured the occupant would not willingly lead himself into possible danger by letting people know he was there. After all, this visit was a total surprise.  
  
Upon finding the door locked, he tsked softly to himself. Why would the door of such an old and rickety building that had obviously been abandoned for years be locked?  
  
"Somebody suspecting that he was here, would certainly have their suspicious raised even more at finding this door locked. But, I don't blame him. I'd probably lock the door, too. After all, this isn't the Shrieking Shack. Nobody has reason to be afraid of this place." Lupin said to himself. He took out his wand and magicked the door slowly open. No reason to alarm the person in the house, if he were in the front room.  
  
Inside the farmhouse, and indeed in the front room, Sirius Black stood up. He'd been lounging in a chair. It was summer, so he didn't have to worry about being too cold. Even the nights were hot.  
  
'They can't have found me...' Black thought to himself, as he watched the door slowly open. He knew it had to be a wizard, he would have heard it if someone were picking the lock and he KNEW he'd locked that door.  
  
The door finally stood wide open, and Black nearly fainted with relief when he saw who it was.  
  
There, standing casually, smiling cheerfully in his tattered clothes, bag held in one hand and hanging at his side, wand in the other, stood Remus Lupin, long time friend of Sirius Black's.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Lupin said, cheerfully.  
  
"Remus! What are you doing here??" Black said, grinning and walking toward Lupin.  
  
"I just came for a visit." Lupin said, going over to Black and meeting him halfway.  
  
Black flung his arms around Lupin, who did the same. The embrace was more than a friendly one, though.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" Black asked, nuzzling his face into Lupin's neck.  
  
"I know you, Sirius." Lupin said, simply, moving back a bit so that he could catch Black's lips with his own.  
  
The only sound for a few moments was a soft moan from Black, as he returned Lupin's kiss. After that first moan, Lupin deepened the kiss and pressed himself against Black again, this time more firmly.  
  
"Maybe...we should...go to...the bed...room..." Black said, breaking and starting a kiss every few moments, moving his hands down to caress and squeeze Lupin's ass.  
  
"Mmm...yes...we should..." Lupin said, moving to kiss at Black's neck, his hands caressing Black's sides.  
  
They reluctantly moved away from each other, after a few more desperate caresses and kisses, Black leading the way to the bedroom. Once they reached it, he opened the door, and went inside, Lupin following him. He turned around and kissed Lupin again.  
  
Lupin returned the kiss, giving a soft moan as Black's hands began roaming again, and reached behind himself, shutting the bedroom door.  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: Yes, its odd. But, I just couldn't get this scene out of my head since I read the part in the third book when Lupin and Black hugged each other in the Shrieking Shack. 


End file.
